


Hospitalized

by JustAnotherPers0n



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPers0n/pseuds/JustAnotherPers0n
Summary: Hospitals, meetings, groups, boredom. They all mix together. Mitch Grassi went to a facility because of an eating disorder and Scott Hoying went because of suicidal thoughts and actions. What happens when these worlds collide?





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this little story that I’ll be writing on my free time :) I hope you enjoy it cause a lot of work will be put in it. If you didn’t see the summary of this story I really recommend you read that NOW!!!! If you’ve read it already I hope you like it!!

(also this book might be triggering to some so trigger warning ahead)


	2. maybe one day

Maybe one day i’ll eat

 

(one sentence chapters)


	3. 3

maybe one day my disorder won’t define me


	4. 4

look at scott, he hates me, i love him


	5. 5

we share the same room.. i can’t help but look at him


	6. 6

“i’m going to the bathroom,” he says and i nod. i slowly make my way to the mirror that’s in our room


	7. 7

fat. so fat

there’s a weigh-in today.. i chug water and get stacks of coins and hide them where they aren’t noticeable


	8. 8

100 pounds. so fat. scott looks at me with worry as cry. but scott doesn’t care. he never has


End file.
